Cylinder drums for grinding/polishing surfaces are typically provided in a metal material such as aluminium and are provided with undercut recesses wherein profile strips are arranged.
These profile strips are provided with brushes and grinding elements which as an example may be moulded into a bottom part of the profile strip or where the grinding elements are fastened or glued to the brushes which are moulded into a bottom part of the profile strip.
This entails that it is necessary to replace the entire profile strip if it is desired to apply different types of grinding elements.
Manufacturers who manufacture cylinder drums for grinding and/or polishing machines have gradually safeguarded against that random profile brushes can be applied with their cylinder drum in that the undercut recess has a particular cross-sectional profile.
The buyer is therefore forced to buy the profile strip from the same manufacturer who manufactures the cylinder drum which may increase the operating costs as the manufacturer is able to and will profit from the resulting sale of profile strips.
Today profile strips exist which are provided with bottom strips of aluminium, which, however, is not an advantage in that such a profile strip is not flexible and therefore only can be applied in cylinder drums with lineary undercut recesses.
When applying a profile strip with a bottom strip of aluminium in a cylinder drum of aluminium, wear-damages might occur on the undercut recess of the cylinder drum during operation and in connection with replacement of the profile strip.